<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love, early in the morning. by Yokelish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474324">Love, early in the morning.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokelish/pseuds/Yokelish'>Yokelish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, No Smut, no poly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokelish/pseuds/Yokelish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, Gladio and you agreed to watch the sunrise together. And the two had a hard time staying awake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love, early in the morning.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Blame sarenix (on tumblr) for this. It all started with an innocent prompt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had witnessed many strange things in life. This, however, was going up the ranks very fast. Lucian royalty, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum was shooting a neon-green water gun at one of his friends. Prompto was successfully catching the shot with his mouth. The two looked very entertained. Gladiolus and you were stunned, however.</p><p>“You are seeing it, too, right?” you asked, turning your face to Gladio. He didn’t look at you, eyes focused on what was going on right in front of the two of you. As the realization sunk in into him, he made his way into the room with you on his back. It was a rare occasion that you got a piggy-back ride from the Shield, but you deserved it today. It had been a long day and it wasn't ending any time soon.</p><p>“The elevator is under repairs again,” Gladiolus said instead of greeting them. Noctis and Prompto looked at the two of you, eyes going wide when they saw you were having the joy ride.</p><p>“Welcome back,” said Ignis, gracing you with attention. A book was resting in his hands. You had seen this cover before but in Gladio’s hands. “We saved you two a plate after dinner.”</p><p>“You mean you saved us a plate,” you corrected. Hearing this, Ignis only smiled. That was an answer. Another shot, but this time into Noct’s face. Being the sore loser His Highness was, he jerked forward trying to catch the shot with his mouth. While he succeeded, Prompto moved away a bit with an expression of slight disgust, “Dude, way to make it weird.”</p><p>“It’s getting weirder by the second,” Gladio said, moving around the room. He sat you on the armchair next to Ignis, probably worrying if whatever Noct and Prom have could rub off on you too. You sighed contently, resting against the soft furniture. It felt so good not having to move around. </p><p>“You are my hero, Gladio,” you said happily, while your feet were still burning a bit from the adventures of today. “My Astral.” Gladiolus sneakered at your proclamation.</p><p>“You never give me rides,” Noctis complained. Accused even. He sounded like he meant it. You raised your brows in shock. That was such a strange thing to hear from a prince who wasn’t ten years old anymore.</p><p>“Because you don’t deserve them,” Amicitia answered simply. “It’s in the fridge, Iggy?”</p><p>“Yes,” Scientia replied, eyes transfixed on the text in the book.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Will you make me a plate too?” you asked with hope. Scientia’s cooking was to die for, and you were hungry. Plus, he said himself that he saved you two a plate. You couldn’t possibly be missing out on this.</p><p>“Sure,” Gladiolus shrugged and went to the kitchen.</p><p>“I worship you!” you shouted after him.</p><p>“You are not the only one,” came his loud response. Gladio said it with such smugness and easiness, it made you question who else was worshipping him for real. But back at what was happening in the living room of His Highness’ apartment. Your eyes scanned the living room. It was looking as usual but for a few things: Red Bull cans surrounding the sofa where Noct and Prompto were chilling. The Ebony can on the coffee table wasn’t surprising at all. But it all made perfect sense now. Perhaps, “sense” was a strong word for it. Future King of Lucis was, after all, squiring Red Bull into someone’s mouth with a neon-green water gun.</p><p>“So,” you spoke, driving attention towards yourself, “why are you drinking Red Bull from water guns at three in the morning?”</p><p>“We’ve been waiting for you two,” Prompto replied, “and we had to stay awake.”</p><p>“So,” you said in the same tone, letting him know it didn't answer your question at all, “why water guns?”</p><p>“It’s fun,” Noctis shrugged. He was so unbothered by it as if it was one of those things people did on a regular basis. How casual of him. Yet there was nothing you could say to that. If that's what he considered fun, then so be it. </p><p>“I guess I’ll have to take it as an explanation,” you nodded a few times, processing the situation. Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis were waiting for you and Gladio to come for the sleepover. And then the two started to get sleepy, naturally. While Ignis was an adequate human being and was drinking his Ebony coffee in peace, those two decided to be creative. “Anything to add, Iggy?”</p><p>“I have stopped questioning them,” he said nonchalantly, turning a page. “Merely controlling how much they consume.” Ignis probably reached that point where being left alone, to his own devices, was all he wanted to get out of this. If it meant to let them shoot water guns inside Noct’s apartment, so be it. You could understand it. After all, he had spent most of the day with the tow of them. They could be a handful, you knew.</p><p>“Okay then,” you said, getting ready, “I want in on the fun.” You opened your mouth expectantly.</p><p>“Oh, hi there, opening!” Prompto said enthusiastically. Noctis let out a closed-mouthed shriek, jerking away from Prompto out of instinct. And just like that, your enthusiasm was brutally slaughtered. Your mouth closed; your head fell into your hands. You let out a groan.</p><p>“That was crass, Prompto,” Ignis spoke with a sigh yet his tone was awfully monotonous. As if he expected some sort of disaster to come out of Prompto’s mouth any time now.</p><p>“Wha— wha — What?” Argentum asked, confused, looking at his friends. Noct turned away with a faint blush on his cheeks. You were still hiding your face in your hands. Ignis wasn’t expressing anything, but he had already spoken. “Get your heads out of the gutter!” the blonde sharpshooter screeched, blushing.</p><p>“Crass but funny,” Gladio chimed in. He must have heard the whole ordeal. There was no way on Eos he wouldn't bring it up later. </p><p>“It’s just an hour to sunrise,” Ignis spoke up again, masterfully changing topics. “You should have something to it before then,” he added, looking at you.</p>
<hr/><p>The five of you were on the balcony and watching the sunrise. Prompto had prepared for the photoshoot beforehand, snapping some glorious pictures of the sunrise above Insomnia. And Noct’s apartment had the best view among the rest of you. But Prompto wouldn’t be Prompto if he hadn’t suggested taking a group picture at dawn. The balcony was a tricky place, however.</p><p>“If you let go of me and fall to my death,” you said, climbing up the balcony railing, “I’m so beating you up in the afterlife.”</p><p>“Sure, sure,” Gladiolus agreed with a smirk. You knew Ignis and Gladiolus would never let go of you while you were in such a precarious position. Gladio’s large hand on your back, with Ignis wrapping a hand around your shoulders. There was no way for you to fall backward. Noctis decided to squat to your left as the water gun rested on his left shoulder. He was trying so hard to look cool. But it was a neon-green water gun…</p><p>“Establishing dominance,” you said as you placed your foot on His Highness’ shoulder. Noctis was quick to react and grabbed onto your ankle. With the plastic handle of the water gun, he tickled your foot. You, naturally, squirmed.</p><p>“Noct,” came Scientia’s scolding. “Would you mind not doing that?” His hand pulled you a little closer to him. As if it could keep you from squirming and giggling.</p><p>“What?” he asked, unbothered. “I trust you two with <em>my </em>life. Nothing’s bad going to happen.”</p><p>“Alright, it’s almost ready!” said Prompto from behind the camera. He gave a thumbs-up and rushed forward to join the rest of you. Posing just as Noctis did, he positioned himself to your right and placed your foot on his shoulder too.</p><p>“No tickling me, please,” you squeaked, trying to maintain a smile on your face for the camera.</p><p>“Oke!”</p><p>It was a picture tainted with the soft colours of sunrise. Gladio was smirking more so than smiling, his large hand was resting on top of Prompto’s golden mop of hair. His other hand was supporting your back, keeping you safe. To his left was you, seated on the railing, grinning happily, with Ignis’s hand around your shoulders. Ignis was smiling too. One could spot the tiredness on his face, yet the sereneness was overpowering it. His free hand was resting on Noct’s head. Prompto and Noctis were squatting in the picture, each was holding your foot on his shoulder. Both aiming neon-green water guns at the camera and probably saying <em>pew pew. </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>